Cammie's Descision
by TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster
Summary: Zach broke up with Cammie. Cammie, heartbroken, joined the C.O.C.. What happens when her next mission is to find and capture Zach, and torture him for information regarding Mr. Solomon? Repost of my old story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my second fanfiction. If you haven't already, check out my other misc. story, Liv, Laugh, Love. Onto the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls..**

(Zach's POV)

I was walking downMain and First Streetenjoying my life as an ex-assain. Yes. EX. It tore me apart when I quit, but I couldn't hurt Cammie and I. But I didn't want her to think I was weak, so at a low point, VERY low, I broke up with Cammie. I heard rumors about her joining the Circle. I refused to believe it though. Sure, they took the bounty off her head when I left the business, but Cammie, really? I though I saw Cammie, but she was gone, like always. I jumped when I felt a hand reach up and slap a napotine patch onto my face. Before I blacked out, I saw the angelic face I never thought I'd see again.

(Cammie's POV)

I felt bad about this, I really did. Just not enough to not do it. As I walked behind Zach, I thought, his surveillance was sloppy. Maybe the rumors were true, he had quit the assassin life. No. I would not think that. Ever. I needed him too much for that. I snuck up behind him and slapped a napotine patch on his head. Hard. But, what do you expect. When **_he_** broke up with **_me_**, it drove me to the circle. Yeah that's right, the circle. Call me crazy, but there good( well, as good as a terriost group can get) and it gave me satisfaction killing people. I mean, they were all bad, so I wasn't just doing the circle a favor. I looked at Zach. He was so cute and peaceful when he was knocked out, even if that adorable smirk was on his face. WHAT! No. This can't be happening, HE broke up with ME! I wouldn't allow myself to fall for him. Never again. It was a promise I vowed to keep. I dragged Zach to my car. This would be a long ride.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you skip this over? Same deal anywhere but with a flair. R. E. V. E. I. W. What's the flair, you thought there'd be one. Rule number one. I lie. A lot. Not lie actually, prank. Bye. **

**(New A/N Were all my author's notes really this pathetic?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

(Zach'sPOV)

I woke up tied to a chair. I looked around and noticed there were three cameras, two doors, locked, and a one way window **(A/N Is that what the call the mirror when they can see in and you can't see out?)**. My rusty assassin instincts kicked into overdrive. The door behind me opened, and while I struggled to turn around, I heard footsteps. My breath caught as someone stumbled in front of me. "Cammie," I croaked. Even bloodied and bruised, she still was beautiful.

(Cammie's POV)

As I observed him through the 1 way mirror I noticed him stir. He did the normal check, so maybe the rumors weren't true. Good. When Cassie, or Cassandra Goode pushed me, I stumbled into the room, hoping he wouldn't notice his mother, who came in behind me. It took all my will power not to crumble when he croaked my name. If I were to play this part, I would play it right.

**I know it was short, but I have the next chapter written, so if I get at least another review, besides the one from me and my now favorite person, Toop, I will update. Ciao. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

(Zach's POV)

I watched her stagger to her feet. 'Zach," she said softly. She flung herself at me and cried into my shoulder, 'I missed you." I looked at the broken yet beautiful girl in my arms and whispered back, "Me too." She looked me in the eyed, "They kept me here. They beat me and they questioned me about you. I couldn't answer though, because I hadn't seen you in a year. It didn't matter that you… left." Her voice cracked at the end. "I'm so sorry," I said, meaning it all, "I thought once I broke up with you, you'd be safe. Once I realized you weren't, I quit the assassin life all together, no contact, and no practice. I love you." She searched my eyes, probably to see if I was lying. She almost seemed disappointed, but it disappeared as quickly as it happened leaving me to wonder if I had imagined it. "I love you too," she said. I went to hug her, but she flinched back. "What's a matter?" I asked. "It's nothing, just my bruises," she mumbled. "Uh oh, Cassi- your mom is coming," and with that she left me to think about how come she almost called my mom Cassie. And then **SHE** walked in. The source of my pain and heartbreak. Mom.

(Cammie's POV)

I searched his eyes, desperately hoping he was lying, but nope, he wasn't. Dang it! My remaining hope, along with my walls came crumbling down. "I love you too," I said, clinging onto my cover until the very end. He went to hug me, but I flinched back, not wanting to let him tear down what was left of my walls. I quickly mumbled something about my bruise, when I realized Cassie was in the room. I almost felt bad about leaving him for her, but if he had only told me, and not left without a trace, we wouldn't be here. With one last look at his gorgeous green eyes I ran away. It wasn't until later that I realized that I was supposed to be injured, so I probably shouldn't have run. I hope he didn't notice.

**Same deal. Review. 2 or more and I update Thurs. Only because I have Soccer and Volleyball tomorrow. Don't hate, pathetic excuses, I know, but there all I got. Dedicated to A Runner's heart. Love your comments and your stories. Review please. Pretty. Please. With. Sugar. On. Top. Sugar, that's right. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Memories

**HI! It's me again. I'm sticking to my promise. **

(Cammie's POV)

I was running away when I collided into something familiarly solid. "Jason?" I questioned. "Yes, Cammie dearest?" Jason said, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Hi," I said, slightly breathless. Jason just chuckled and asked me what was wrong. I loved how he always knew what was up with me. Now before you jump to conclusions, let me explain. Jason is a circle member, and the only one to comfort me about Zach. He listened to me, and he let me cry. It was shocking, how friendly and nice he was. A little bit suspicious though. I eventually warmed up to him, and he asked me out, but I refused, I was still getting over Zach. He asked me a month later, and I agreed. We have a lot of stuff in common, and he was there for me when they made me kill my dad, to prove my loyalty. We are both 5'9, and he has sea-green eyes, unlike Zach's emerald ones. My eyes still change color. We were both blondes, his closer to strawberry blonde, and mine dirty blonde. He was sweet, but he could sometimes be arrogant, but rarely. He was athletic, and like Zach and Josh, he could see me. I really liked him, but I'm not sure about love. I quickly explained the Zach situation, and he told me, "I'll always be there for you, and I understand that you might have to do some things that I won't… like, but its okay. I love you." I thanked him, but then Cassie called me to her office. She must have finished with Zach already. Huh.

(Zach's POV)

I snarled at my mom, but she just mirthlessly laughed. I glared at her, but she ignored me. She walked up to me and asked, "Is it true that you are no longer in contact with a certain Joseph Solomon.?" "Yes," I answered, truthfully. "Liar," she spat at me, but I could tell she was scared.

'I'm going to ask you nicely one last time, are you in contact with Mr. Joseph Solomon?"

"No" I said, and she slapped me.

"Okay, you can lie, but we will come back to that later. Do you know where the plans are that Agent Morgan and Agent Solomon had?"

"No," I said, "remember, they didn't trust me, because of you." It went on like that, her asking me questions, me answering, truthfully (for the most part) and her slapping me, obviously dissatisfied with my answers. She left, saying, "Eat the food. It's not poisoned, were not done with you yet." Then a guard came with food. I vaguely heard my mother's voice over the P.A. say, "Agent Cameron Morgan, please report to my office, now." My thoughts whirled, and I tried to convince myself that she was messing with me, or I heard wrong,. Key word being tried. I halfheartedly ate the food, and then I closed my eyes, hearing footsteps approach, trying to appear to be asleep.

I heard voices at the one-way mirror, and I listened closely. "I think he's asleep." That was Cammie's voice. Wait, what? I listened some more. A guy, I presumed said, "I guess so." And then, "You really dated this guy? Even I'm better looking then him." "Someone's jealous," Cammie's voice rang out playfully. I winced, she used to tease me like that. Pull it together man, you are NOT a chick!

"Yeah right, I know that you're so glad I'm your boyfriend, and not this jerk." Wait, he's her boyfriend?

"Whatever you say, Jason, whatever you say.'

"You didn't deny it, so it must be true." She laughed, and their voices faded away. His words rung in my head, Boyfriend? Glad? Didn't deny it? Was she, glad I mean? Whoa, prior to popular belief, I'm not a chick, and by popular, I mean Jonas, Macey, Bex, and Grant. Not Liz though, she was such a sweetheart. Oh, I wonder how they are. With memories running through my head, I drifted off into sleep.

_I was walking through the woods, holding Cammie's hand, when Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey and grant appeared out of nowhere, yelling, " Surprise!" I know it's a bad thing for spies to be surprised, but I was thinking of Cammie, so it didn't count. Jonas and Liz looked kind of guilty, so I knew something bad was going to happen. A paper bag was lowered onto Cammie's head and my head, when Macey said one sentenced, that made me internally groan, "Spin the Bottle!" _

_We were sitting in Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz's suite, laughing at the dare Bex had picked for Grant. It was my turn, so I dared Bex to call her dad and tell him F.U. in all 14 languages we know. His reaction was so funny that, it took us 9 minutes and 37 seconds to stop laughing. Bex was fuming, and she had to apologize to her dad twice, before he finally listened to her and realized it was just a prank, before he hung, we could here him mutter, "Kids." That caused another laughing fit and we only stopped when Bex threatened to kill us in our sleep, she hadn't made good on that promise yet, but it was just because we were too afraid of her to find out. Not me though, I just went along with it, because everyone else did. That's the happiest I think I've ever been. _

**Italic is Zach's dream, but it's a memory in a dream. I'm sorry that the dares are suckish, but it's all I could come up with. 3 reviews and I update tomorrow. So review. Please? Thank you missperfect23 for an awesome review. Bye.**


	5. A horrible AN

**A/N Sorry that this is not a chapter, I just wanted to say that I won't be able to stick to my promise and right today, I'm so sorry. Something came up, so I don't have time to write a proper chapter or even a summary, I'm to rushed. I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises, I have soccer and piano. I'll update soon though-1 more review and I'll try my best for tomorrow. I am so so so so sorry. I promise tomorrow. PROMISE. Review please. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated, here's chapter 6? Or 5. whichever. Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

(Zach's POV)

I woke up to see Cammie standing there, looking sexy might I add. She was wearing black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and her hair was down. Today her eyes were purple. 'Zach," She purred. I was so confused. Where were we? And then I remembered. Cammie had a boyfriend, Johnson? He worked for the C.O.C., and so did Cammie. Those words pierced my heart like knives. I couldn't believe it. She came up to me and sat in my lap, and said," Zach-y, I really want to know about Joe Solomon, would you please tell me?" I almost gave in, but I knew I couldn't. "No, I don't think I will, Gallagher Girl,' I shot back. She got of my lap and slapped me, hard, "Don't you dare use that nickname, you don't deserve to call me that," she snarled. "Now tell me, what do you know about Joseph Solomon." "Nothing," I spat back. It went on like that, leaving me more heart broken by the minute.

(Cammie's POV)

As soon as I left I ran in to my room, closing the door and crying on my bed. There was a knock on my door, and I softly called, "Come in." Jason walked through the door and silently hugged me while I cried my tears. Cassie called me to her office. Jason asked if I was okay, and I just nodded, dried my tears, and walked away.

**Sorry it's short but it's all I got, I'm pretending to do homework, so now I actually have to do it. 2 reviews and I update. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own.**

(Zach's POV)

I felt so betrayed. That Cammie would do this to me, wow! I was angry, sad, upset, and hurt. Did she ever even care for me? It hurts to be so unsure. Ughh!

(Cammie's POV)

I was faced with the ultimate decision, Jason or Zach.

My debriefing with Cassie had gone well, but I was shocked she was giving me a chance, Zach or Jason. She would allow me a month to become unseen with Zach, or she would promote me for staying with the C.O.C. and Jason. Promotions made me sick, it just meant more people to kill. I didn't exactly trust her to be good to her word, so I had to play that in too.

So, in a time of boy crisis, like always, I called Bex, Macey and Liz. I hope they forgive me.

**Fotgive me? It was really short, I know, but I'm rushed, I have to big test to take tomorrow, and only a ½ an hour for each. Sorry. Two reviews, and I'll try tomorrow, but I might be reduced to updating once a week. I'm trying though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! And unnaturally cheery. So, onward! Disclaimer: I don't own.**

(Cammie's POV)

Okay, before I tell you about my phone call with Bex, Macey, and Liz let me backtrack. Forget all that I have ever previously written. It isn't true. Here is the truth. I hate the C.O.C. Never stopped. Once Zach left, I had no incentive to live, so I came up with a plan. I would trick everyone, even the C.I.A., into believing I had gone against the C.I.A. I would get on Cassandra Goode's good side, and eventually get promoted to the person who would be in charge of the C.O.C. when she died. I would then give away everything about the C.O.C., and kill myself. Genius, right? Well, that's what I thought, but I knew I needed help, so I enlisted the help of Macey, Bex, and Liz. I left out about killing myself though, they thought I would go into hiding. Even their boyfriends,Preston, Grant, and, Jonas couldn't know.

Okay, so here is the other thing. I never liked Jason. He's arrogant, a jerk, and heartless, I had just been delusional enough to tell my self he was good. I always liked Zach, even though he broke my heart. Well, I had gotten the mission to find out all Zach knew about the plans to bring down the circle, which only I know. If he didn't know, I would have to kill him. Yeah, so there's my dilemma. I was still happy, though, because I had found out that he was alive, even though now he probably hates me. So, there was my problem. I only think Cassandra was giving me the chance to run with Zach because she knew that if we got attached to each other, it would be more fun for her to kill us. If I ran with Zach, I wouldn't be able to bring down the Circle, but if I stayed, Zach would be dead. Which brings me to my phone call.

So, it went like this: (Italic- Bex, Macey, Liz, Underline, Cammie.) _Hello?_

Hi, it's Cammie.

_Oh good, we haven't heard from you, we were worried. What's up? _

Then I explained my dilemma. Their answer left me feeling stupid.

_Uhmm, why don't you run away with Zach and use the information your dad and Mr. S. gave you to take down the Circle?_

Oh. Okay, but what if Zach doesn't want to come with me. I said, voicing my biggest fear.

_Kidnap him, and explain on the way, you'll be fine. We've got to go though, so bye, we love you!_

Love you too.

**How was it? 2 reviews and I update. So review, please? **

**Hey. It's me again. Just saying, you should watch the following movies, get smart, the gods must be crazy, and tangled. Although I don't understand how the girl looks like she's seven, but the guy looks like he's 23. Also, I'm very disturbed. Today while I was on the computer, my mom went to go shopping, and she told me not to go on any porn websites. Ewwww! I am now grossed out. And because you probably don't want to read this, it just ended.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. It's me again. Just saying, you should watch the following movies, get smart, the gods must be crazy, and tangled. Although I don't understand how the girl looks like she's seven, but the guy looks like he's 23. Also, I'm very disturbed. Today while I was on the computer, my mom went to go shopping, and she told me not to go on any porn websites. Ewwww! I am now grossed out. And because you probably don't want to read this, it just ended.**

(Zach's POV)

I was sitting there, trying to catch up on all my assassin skills, which would come in handy, I think, when I heard my mother's voice say, Agent Cameron Morgan, please report to my office. I counted 9 minutes, 46 seconds, when I heard her quietly step in. Either she was out of focus, or she underestimated my rusty assassin skills. I figured she would interrogate me some more, but instead she just put a bag over my head and said, "Come with me." I put up a decent fight, until she hissed in my ear, "Do you want to live or not." Call me stupid, but somehow I still trusted her, so I nodded, and silently followed her (in the struggle, the bag had come off.) I was unhappy, following a girl, but since it was Cammie, it was fine. Wait, no it was not fine. "Gal-," I started to say when she cut me off from sighing, from the corner of my eye I saw Johnson grinning evilly. Uh, oh. Next to me, Gallagher Girl got ready to fight, for unknown reasons, he was her boyfriend, right? But, I decided to be a goode boy and help her out. I got in a fighting stance and waited for the next blow.

(Jason's POV)

She picked that idiot over me! That jerk. I was going to make her pay. I smiled evilly as a saw them headed towards me. Let the butt kicking begin.

(Cammie's POV)

Cassandra smiled evilly as I told her I picked Zach. She nodded and dismissed me, but not before I saw Jason emerge from the shadows. I listened to him ask permission for something, I couldn't hear, but I knew I should be scared.

***Time Skip***

I sighed as I walked down the hall, cutting off Zach. I really hoped he would forgive me. I knew this wouldn't end well. When I saw Jason, I got ready to fight.

**It's another author note, although this one is probably going to make me sound like an idiot but here: anyone who has ever reviewed anything nice to me, I officially love you. And I just realized that A Runner At Heart is reviewing every chapter. I'm smart, right? Not. I'm now pre-typing all the chapters, so that way I can update everyday if I get the chance. So, this chapter was really written ****9/20/11****. 2 reviews and I update tomorrow. PM me if you have any questions, I won't laugh (too badly.) R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! And unnaturally cheery. So, onward! Disclaimer: I don't own.**

(Cammie's POV)

Okay, before I tell you about my phone call with Bex, Macey, and Liz let me backtrack. Forget all that I have ever previously written. It isn't true. Here is the truth. I hate the C.O.C. Never stopped. Once Zach left, I had no incentive to live, so I came up with a plan. I would trick everyone, even the C.I.A., into believing I had gone against the C.I.A. I would get on Cassandra Goode's good side, and eventually get promoted to the person who would be in charge of the C.O.C. when she died. I would then give away everything about the C.O.C., and kill myself. Genius, right? Well, that's what I thought, but I knew I needed help, so I enlisted the help of Macey, Bex, and Liz. I left out about killing myself though, they thought I would go into hiding. Even their boyfriends,Preston, Grant, and, Jonas couldn't know.

Okay, so here is the other thing. I never liked Jason. He's arrogant, a jerk, and heartless, I had just been delusional enough to tell my self he was good. I always liked Zach, even though he broke my heart. Well, I had gotten the mission to find out all Zach knew about the plans to bring down the circle, which only I know. If he didn't know, I would have to kill him. Yeah, so there's my dilemma. I was still happy, though, because I had found out that he was alive, even though now he probably hates me. So, there was my problem. I only think Cassandra was giving me the chance to run with Zach because she knew that if we got attached to each other, it would be more fun for her to kill us. If I ran with Zach, I wouldn't be able to bring down the Circle, but if I stayed, Zach would be dead. Which brings me to my phone call.

So, it went like this: (Italic- Bex, Macey, Liz, Underline, Cammie.) _Hello?_

Hi, it's Cammie.

_Oh good, we haven't heard from you, we were worried. What's up? _

Then I explained my dilemma. Their answer left me feeling stupid.

_Uhmm, why don't you run away with Zach and use the information your dad and Mr. S. gave you to take down the Circle?_

Oh. Okay, but what if Zach doesn't want to come with me. I said, voicing my biggest fear.

_Kidnap him, and explain on the way, you'll be fine. We've got to go though, so bye, we love you!_

Love you too.

**How was it? 2 reviews and I update. So review, please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am sooo tired! I don't feel like anything special so I don't own bla bla bla and bye.**

(Cammie's POV)

I watched Jason out of the corner of my eye, hoping he wouldn't notice me looking. He probably wouldn't, he thought he was the worlds best at everything. So, I quickly whispered the plan to Zach.

(Zach's POV)

Cammie's plan was good, though I don't understand how come were attacking her boyfriend, I thought they were in love? And really, was she saving me, or condemning me? If she was saving me, why? What about Johnson, and what about the Circle? Ughh, chicks are sooo confusing. Right now, the only thing that made sense to me was the fact that I would probably have to become an assassin again. Yeah! Note the sarcasm.

**(I was going to end there, but I wanted at least 150 words.)**

(Cammie's POV)

I watched as Zach beat the living daylights out of Jason, before I finally intervened and pressed Jason's pressure point. "Now that Johnson's taken care of, where to now, Gallagher Girl?" I just pointed to a red mini van, my "borrowed" car.

(Zach's POV)

As I was running out with Cammie, I asked where we were going, purposely getting Johnson's name wrong. I don't get what Cammie sees in this guy, he was a total wimp. "Earth to Zach," Cammie's voice rang out, bringing me out of reality. She was starting to climb into her stolen car when I said, "Nope, you aren't driving, I am."

"No way in hell, Zachy-poo, I know where we're going, unlike you."

"Fine," I grumbled, getting out of the car. Then she smirked my smirk. She is so going to pay.

(Cammie's POV)

Zach was trying to be cool, but I was intent on not letting that happen. Even though he really didn't need too much help. So, I rolled down the windows and blasted Adele, trying in vain to reach those high notes. To my surprise, Zach joined in, and we spent the rest of the car ride trying to be the loudest singer, until our throats hurt. I pulled over into one of my many safe houses; it would take 10 hours until we got to the final destination. All I wanted to do was collapse in bed, but Zach made clear that wasn't happening for a little while. "Cammie, explain, now," He commanded, so I sat and got ready for a long and tedious night.

**_The End._**

**Just kidding, but I had you fooled, right? 4 reviews and I post next chapter. You know you want to. I can see your finger moving to the review button right now. So do it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you guys who review. You guys are so awesome. My life is getting hectic, so I might only be able to update on Thursdays, with soccer and volleyball and school and my parents not knowing I have a fanfiction account. Disclaimer: I do not own this series, because if I did, I would be the happiest person alive. **

(Cammie's POV)

I talked for two ours straight, starting from when he left me, ending with now. He just sat there, with a stony look on his face, quietly listening. Finally, after an awkward silence, he said, "Fine. Let's go to sleep now." I took that to mean that he accepted it; he just wasn't ready to forgive me yet. As tired as I was, I couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts kept racing through my mind. How would I tell the C.I.A. about how to take down the circle? Would they believe me? How would my mom react to me killing dad? Would Zach forgive me? Would my mom forgive me? Would Joe and Abby forgive me? Would I split Bex and Grant, Macey andPreston, and Liz and Jonas apart? I hope not. I hate not knowing, all spies do. I needed answers. I drifted off to sleep, an insane plane forming in my half conscious mind.

**~Time skip~**

I woke up, knowing that what I was about to do was crazy, but that I really couldn't do anything else. I wrote a letter to the C.I.A., explaining how to defeat the C.O.C., made it untraceable, and stuck it in the mail. Next I wrote a letter to my mom, not caring that she could trace it here, knowing that I would be gone. I told her I loved her, that Dad had loved us, that I didn't want to kill him, but that in order for the plan to work, I had to, and that she would finally be safe. I then wrote a letter to Grant, Jonas, andPreston, telling them what had happened, and to not hate their girlfriends, to hate me. I then proceeded to tell Bex, Macey and Liz what I was doing. I told them it was insane to come after me, to try and stop me, to even bother loving me. Because when you love someone, they get hurt or they die. I wouldn't let that happen, because even though I still loved them, if they didn't love me, they'd be fine, so in turn I was fine. I told them to forget about me, that I was in the past, and that they shouldn't love me. I hurt to say all that, but I did what needed to be done. Finally, I wrote my letter to Joe and Abby, explaining EVERYTHING, and then I told them to stop being dumb and kiss each other.

I then wrote a letter to Zach, telling him I was sorry and that I still loved him, but that we couldn't ever be together, it was to dangerous and we'd end up being hurt. I told him I'd miss him so much, but to move on, and to be happy. I told him I'd always loved him, but that he needed to stop caring about me. I told him to forget about me, about us. I laughed bitterly to myself, that's what he had said when he broke up with me a year ago. Wow, it felt so much longer ago. I was emotionally crippled, but I didn't care, I knew that everyone I cared about was safe, and that was all it took for me. I dropped the letters into the mail box and as I climbed into my car, I knew that the truth had finally set me free.

(Bex's POV)

That idiot, what was Cammie thinking? I was going to find her no matter what. I didn't care, with Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Zach's help, I knew I would.

(Zach's POV)

What was Cammie thinking? She knew I wouldn't ever stop loving her, right? I needed to get her back, I needed to. She was my everything. I called Bex, and we both said the same thing, "We need to find her."

**The End**

**No joke this time. But, there will be a sequel called, you guessed it, finding Cammie. Look for it soon. Please review my other story, Cammie's Song. I know I said I didn't want reviews, but I do want some, having no reviews for a chapter is not fun. **


End file.
